


God Only Knows

by magical_octopus333



Series: Evil (?) Dakota [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, but not explicitly, death is referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_octopus333/pseuds/magical_octopus333
Summary: Dakota sings as he discretely takes care of Cavendish, being watched in the distance by a familiar strangerAlso, there is angst and its based off the song God Only Knows. Starting a series maybe?





	God Only Knows

   Dakota sighed, shaking his head  with a sad smile. He had made the device in a different time, a better him. He looked at his old partner, stuck in slow motion as he fell. He wouldn’t die, not with the inflatables set to go off once he was in the water.

   It was late at night, a mission with a last-minute shipment of pistachios that had turned sour. He felt bad for the old man, working alone here in the dark of night. The truck had drove off, unaware of him being on top. He had held tight, but it wasn’t enough. Cavendish was

 

   As Dakota watched Cavendish fall, he glanced around. There was no one around for miles. So he watched with a sad smile, a song unconsciously slipping through his lips.

   “I may not always love you…” Dakota whispered, leaning against the rail gently as he glanced up.

   “But long as there are stars above you…You never need to doubt it…”, he glanced into the panicked face of the man falling slowly and laughed sadly. It came as a huff and a hopeful smile sprung up.

   “I'll make you so sure about it…”  

   Dakota reached a hand out gingerly, letting his fingers brush into his old friend’s hair with a sad smile. He took the device out and froze him in the air before him.

   “God only knows what I’d be without you…” he sang quietly, his hand smoothing Balthazar’s hair back, taking the hat, which had been falling there a few inches behind Balthazar’s head, out of the spell. He put it carefully down on the ground, brushing the dust off of it.  Once the hat was put down, he adjusted the tie that had somehow come loose. He took the silver pocket watch he always kept on him out, and it went by the hat as well. Straightened his jacket gently, and pulled his glasses off so they wouldn’t break in the fall. He set the glasses next to the hat before reaching up once more. He cupped Balthazar’s cheek gently, looking into the other’s eye solemnly.

  “If you should ever leave me…”, Dakota continued, his thumb rubbing his cheek gently. “Life would still go on-” he laughed humorlessly, glancing around. “Believe me…”

   He retracted his hand slowly, missing the heat quickly. He reached into his pocket, pulling the little device out again. With a turn of the dial, Cavendish began his slow descent once more.

   “The world could show nothing to me”, he sung, picking up the hat, glasses, and pocket watch carefully. He walked slowly over a bit to the large, green towels he had set aside a moment ago. He picked them up before he continued his quiet song.

   “So what good would livin' do me…” He looked at his friend, the tips of his fingers barely visible through the iron parapet. “God only knows what I’d be without you...”

   He walked to the end of the bridge and down, walking carefully through the rocks and dirt down to the side of the bank. He picked a clean, flat looking rock to set his partner’s items down, the towels below them in a nice stack. He folded them- Balthazar would like that, Dakota thought with some kindness.

   “God only knows what I’d be without you…” Dakota took the rose he had held behind his ear, the thorns having been removed already, and slid it into the space between the goggle’s band and his hat. It was pink, like Balthazar’s tie.

   “If you should ever leave me...” He started making his way back up the path to the bridge. He didn’t mind the dirt on his shoes- they’ve seen worse stains.

   “Though life would still go on, believe me…” he sung quietly as he swung around the lamp post, reaching the road once more.

   “The world would show nothing to me…” He leaned against the post, lit in dying yellow light as he looked onward. He was almost there.

   “What good would livin’ do me…” he sang, moving from the post, swinging forward  into a slow pace.

   He took his place at the rail where he had stood once more, singing quietly onward to himself.

   “God only knows what I’d be without you… God only knows…” He sighed as he watched the falling, closer and closer. It hurt, somehow it still hurt. He knew the fall wouldn’t kill his love, but he still didn’t want to make his partner fall. Even if he did stop the fall, the old man would probably rather jump of the bridge than stand here before him. Cavendish would never accept him now. All he could do was quietly keep him alive, leaving him roses and letting his friend pretend it wasn’t him.

   “God only knows what I'd be without you…”, he quietly sang, pulling the device out finally, turning the dial all the way, letting time and gravity drag Cavendish under the water with a loud splash. It was the only sound for a while, as Dakota waited until the man had resurfaced, spitting out water. He’d be fine.

   

  Dakota turned around and returned to where he had hid the car when a twig snapped off to the side, behind a tree.

  “If you’re going to shoot, I’d tell you not to waste your bullets. And if you want to talk… at least stop hiding behind the tree…”

   Dakota turned around, arms crossed over his chest as a young girl revealed herself, creeping slowly out from behind a tree. Her badge glimmered in the light left from another lamp post, showing the scared expression on her face.

   He pulled his keys out of a pocket, clicking the button to reveal the car from where it sat, invisible. Once he did so, he went over and sat leaning against the front of the small, beaten-up car. He motioned her to sit next to him as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out from his pocket, as well as a green little lighter.

   “Smoking will ruin your singing voice, you know…”, she quietly whispered, arms wrapping around herself. He shrugged and offered her one regardless. She shook her head as a small shiver ran through her form. She was tall, and had foolishly worn only jeans and a dark tank top- and was clearly paying for that choice.

   “Hold on, kid…”, Dakota grumbled, holding the unlit cigarette in his lips as he opened the car door, coming back with a green suit jacket which he handed to her. She look wide eyed at him, then at the offered jacket, and back.

   “Do you need a written invocation?”

   “...i-invitation?”

   “Thats what I said, invocation!”

   She shook her head at the joke,but gingerly took the jacket, slipping it on. It was a bit long, but it warmed her up a little bit.

   “If you reach in the pocket,” Dakota said as he pointed to her left side. “-there’s a lil’ thing to turn it on to whatever heat ya’ want.”

   He watched as she reached in slowly, as if some creature would jump out and bite her, and pulled it out. She looked at it grimly and sighed

   “Why?...”

   Dakota shrugged at her, a forced smile coming on his tired face. “Well, I thought it was a rather nifty idea, ya know-”

   “That’s not what I meant”, she snapped, wincing after she said it. Shifting, she turned to Dakota with a familiar look in her eyes. He looked up at the sky, before looking back down. He pulled the cigarette from his lips, and sighed before throwing it among the leaves.

   “Never did get to ask why Cav used to smoke,” Dakota spoke, an odd quality to his voice. “…and I never could pick up the habit even. I’ve tried, but it doesn’t work. What’s your name, kid?”

  “Jones… Minerva Jones”

   Dakota looked at her before drooping his shoulders, looking remorseful.

  “Should have guessed. I’m sure they tell you all the time back at BOTT, but you look just like your mom…” She looked down, biting her lip

  “I… didn’t think you’d remember her… among so many-”   “I know.”

   Minerva turned to look at him, eyebrows drawn together in anger and confusion

   “Do you still have that one onesie, the Minnie Mouse with the ears-”

  “That doubled as little hair-holders? So i could have my hair up and still wear the hood… Yeah, why?”

   Dakota shook his head, a huff slipping into the night as a slight fog, rising up in the air. He barely smiled anymore, and when he did it was only a shadow of the ones he used to wear.

   “Do you know who made that one-of-kind little get up, kid? Forget Uncle Vinnie, huh…” He laid back against the hood of the car as she thought to herself before glancing back, distraught.

  “You… how could you? You were family and- _and_ -”

   “And I took your parents away, yeah. You were young, so you probably didn't remember me visiting much. The last time I saw you, you wore those braids, with the little butterfly clips... The afro looks nice, though... You know, you aren’t the first family member to come after me. Although, I have to admit, I like your idea- hide gun in boot, sneak and follow me, and catch me off guard, huh? It was better the first time, okay the fourth time, but it's kinda gotten old, ya know?”

   She huffed, fiddling with the controller on her jacket again. Dakota could feel the heat slipping out of it, warming the side of his leg.

   “So why didn’t you, kid? Had all the time in the world, even…” He kept his eyes looking at the stars above, clear enough far out here, away from the city. It was quiet, except for the bugs chirping and wind blowing. In the distance, Dakota could almost hear Cavendish complaining at the river bank.

   “I saw you… with that one guy- Cumberbatch?”

   “...Cavendish…”

   She glanced at him after he whispered the name. It was the only sincere tone, a sad whisper, almost unheard, that he had used since they had started talking. She continued regardless, shoulders tensing slightly.

   “You… were gentle with him,” she began, her hands fiddling with the edge of the jacket.

   “ ...making sure nothing important got lost, making sure he’d fall gently, leaving him his stuff at the bank- although, I think he’d have liked a spare change of clothes-”

  “On his car”

   She looked at him in confusion at the blunt statement. She opened her mouth wordlessly before closing it and staring at him.

   “He’d never change clothes at the side of the bank, so I left his outfit on the roof of his car. There are towels down there, he should be fine to walk back.”

   She paused before continuing her explanation. “You… were singing to him. I couldn’t hear it, so I crept closer. I… lost focus just watching you two, watching as you…” she turned to look at his face, still turned to the stars

   “You love him.”

   He laughed slightly, a mirthless huff that ended with a grimace. She self consciously ran a hand through her black hair, the curls bouncing back easily.

   “It's obvious, I know. But, it's only me. Always only me…”

 

   She looked down before continuing in a frustrated whisper. She was scared, still shivering despite the heat, despite the fact that the man she had sworn to kill is laying down at her mercy.

   “Why haven’t you killed me, Traitor 47?”

   Dakota shook his head, sitting up again to look her in the eye. He didn’t seem angry or sad- he didn’t seem to show anything at all. He looked like a husk at that second.

   “Is that my official name now? I preferred Dakota.” He heaved himself off the roof of the car, moving to the driver side.

   “Let’s take a ride then, Minnie. Talk on the way…”

   She shrinks back at the offer, looking at him with distrust clear on her face. If it hadn’t been for the street lamp, she probably wouldn’t have been seen in the dark of the forest clearing here. She looked so much like her mom like this, ready to defend herself and so young, Dakota thought.

  “You’ve got two options, kid. You leave, go run off to Cavendish and get a ride back to HQ- that's how you got here, I bet, sneaking in the trunk? Don’t look so ashamed, I’ve heard of worse ways. You can run and I’ll let you go easy enough. Or, you get in the car and find out why and what I did to your parents. Your choice.”

 

She didn’t think for long before she was opening the passenger side and climbing in.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, when Dakota got found out for crossing the timeline, the bureau made a mistake that made Dakota turn to the dark side. Hopefully, it will be elaborated on later.


End file.
